


Kisses

by Judas_Iscariot



Series: Selbertson Snippets [1]
Category: Snooker RPF
Genre: Consoling, European Masters 2016, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kisses, M/M, cheek kisses, nose kisses, so many kisses!, srsly this is pure fluff because i'm suffering, very short and very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judas_Iscariot/pseuds/Judas_Iscariot
Summary: After losing to Trump in the semi-finals, Neil is there for his boyfriend.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina (requiescat221b)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Rina+%28requiescat221b%29).



> My first Snooker-fanfiction ever!  
> I'm not toooo fond of it because I'm having a massive writer's block atm but this needed to be written. Also, English is not my first language so please excuse any mistakes.  
> Takes place after the first semi-finals match (Selby vs Trump, 2:6) of the European Masters 2016.
> 
> For any Chinese readers: this work was translated into Chinese! ♥ Here's the link: http://sportslash.lofter.com/post/1cb6c182_f248a32

01.

The game hadn't been easy to watch for Neil. He'd sat outside in the players' lounge, nervously playing with the hem of his shirt and unable to look away from the screen. It was clear from the beginning that Mark wasn't on top of his game today, easily missing pots due to a lack of concentration and a hard to beat opponent.

Neil knew he should probably be on the practice table as he would be playing Ronnie later on, but here he was, watching as Judd finally potted the blue and pink. That was match over. With a hard fought 5:2 behind it hadn't been impossible for Mark to win but still improbable. Neil sighed. He watched as the camera zoomed in on Mark's face; the dark lashes, the stubble, the light frown, his frustrated eyes. He stood, unable to keep watching, and left for Mark's dressing room.

 

*    *    * 

 

Mark entered the room a while later, looking exactly as Neil had imagined him - irritated, disappointed, down. Knowing that he could have done better, that it was entirely _his fault_. Neil sat on the couch in the corner of the room, looking up and smiling faintly. Mark's gaze was dark and heavy but showed a little surprise as he saw his boyfriend sitting there.

"You did well", Neil said, because it was the truth. Because Mark had fought, battled for each point, had fought and lost but had still given his best. Well. Not really his _best_ , but he'd tried.

"That was crap, Neil, and you know it." Mark unbottened his waistcoat and threw it on a nearby chair, followed by his bowtie, and then undid the first two buttons of his dress shirt. Neil watched the lean fingers work, his mind imagining what else Mark was able to do with them. But he didn't want to think about that now, he had a boyfriend to console.

He got off the couch and was at Mark's side, cupping his face and lightly kissing his nose, then eyes, cheeks and forehead. Mark leaned into his touch, closed his eyes and hummed deeply in his throat. Neil placed his left hand on Mark's hip. Felt him exhale, relax a little more.

"Everyone has a bad day and so do you. Don't beat yourself up over this." Neil leaned forward and kissed his lips. It was just a light touch, nothing passionate or demanding or wild. It was just sweet and chaste, like a schoolboy having his first kiss. And he still felt as giddy as one. He loved Mark with all he had and still couldn't quite believe that his feelings were being returned. He smiled as he watched his lover's face.

"There's always a next time", Neil then said as he pulled him into a hug. He could feel Mark's arms around him now, and his breath against his neck and his fingers digging into the fabric of his shirt. Neil kissed his ear, murmuring, "it's okay", and "you did good" and other small things. There was a warm feeling in his chest when Mark lightly pressed his lips to Neil's neck.

"I love you, you know that?", he said, pulling Neil closer. He chuckled.

"Yes, I know that", Neil answered, "and even though you can be terrible at times, I love you too."

Mark laughed at that and finally kissed Neil on the lips. It wasn't as innocent as before but not wild either. It was Mark's way of saying _thank you for being here_ or _what would I do without you_.

Mark's hand wandered from Neil's back to his front, searching for his boyfriend's hand. When he found it, he laced their fingers together, still kissing him lovingly, with his other hand in Neil's hair now. Oh how he loved that man.

When they parted, Mark smiled. He pressed another short, last kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Don't you have a date with Ronnie in a few hours?" There was something sad in his tone but he didn't look nearly as frustrated as only minutes before.

Neil tilted his head.

"I think that can wait." And it could, because Neil had just beaten McGill the day before and because he knew that he wouldn't need three hours at the practice table or under the shower or in his dressing room.

Mark grinned. "I _really_ love you."


End file.
